wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Revantusk tribe
The Revantusk tribe of forest trolls have constructed a well-fortified village on the coast of the Hinterlands. After learning of Thrall's new Horde and his noble goals, the Revantusk trolls agreed to a pact of friendship and mutual assistance with the Horde. Their relation with the other forest trolls of the Hinterlands is mostly in the form of conflict. Background ;From the official Troll Compendium:Forest Troll Tribes (compendium) Never one of the larger tribes in the Amani empire, the Revantusk tribe was nearly wiped out by the Troll Wars. Reluctantly, the trolls yielded to practicality and moved a safe distance away from the elven invaders. Like other forest trolls, the Revantusks swore that one day they would have their revenge. The Second War gave the forest trolls that opportunity. Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer asked the trolls to ally themselves with the Horde. In return, Doomhammer promised that the Horde would vanquish the high elves and assist the forest trolls in reestablishing the Amani empire. As leader of all the forest trolls at the time, Zul'jin eventually accepted Doomhammer's offer. A few tribes of forest trolls joined their new allies on the battlefield. Shortly thereafter, the Horde burned down the borderlands of Quel'Thalas and slaughtered many high elf civilians. Furious at this wanton destruction of life, the elves subsequently committed all their resources to the war, which the Alliance ultimately won. Several additional battles later, most of the vanquished orcs on Azeroth were rounded up and placed in internment camps. In the war's disastrous aftermath, the Horde was shattered, and many forest trolls deserted their former orc allies without a moment's hesitation. The Revantusks had little choice other than to flee as well, for their numbers were far too few to liberate the captive orcs, particularly when the orcs themselves seemed uninterested in freedom. Because they continued to feel some loyalty toward the Horde, the Revantusks were the target of many attacks from other forest trolls. Eventually the Revantusk tribe relocated to the coast of the Hinterlands, where they hoped to avoid further notice. Then the courageous orc Thrall began reassembling a new Horde. He resolved that his people would return to their shamanistic traditions and establish a nation of their own. Word of the revitalized Horde and its noble goals soon reached the Revantusk trolls, who were still dwelling in Lordaeron. The news stirred the trolls' interest, and the tribe immediately dispatched its speediest runners to make contact with the orcs. Thrall was wary of the trolls at first, but he came to see that the Revantusk trolls were unique among forest trolls in a fundamental way. The Revantusk tribe had never had much in the way of the fighters or resources, and so it had instead decided to specialize in the trickier art of negotiation. By the time they spoke with Thrall, the Revantusks had acquired a reputation for trustworthiness that was well deserved. The trolls were impressed by Thrall and his dream. Even so, they remembered the recklessness and corruption of the Old Horde. Thus, the Revantusks declined to rejoin the Horde, but they did agree to a pact of friendship and mutual assistance. Today the Revantusk tribe continues to live in a village along the southeast coast of the Hinterlands. Due to the tribe's small size and the Revantusks' pact with Thrall, all other forest trolls regard the Revantusk trolls as weaklings and enemies. Similarly, the honorable Revantusks regard other forest trolls as traitors to the New Horde. A long-standing enmity exists between the Revantusk tribe and the Wildhammer clan of dwarves, who dwell in the Hinterlands and are considered enemies of the Horde. Part of the Horde Thrall has been in communication with the Revantusk forest trolls, who agreed to a tentative alliance with the Horde. Relationships Though not officially allied to the Horde, they get along well with it, having respect for Thrall and the orcs. They find it hard to relate to the Darkspear trolls though. The presence of Lard seems to imply they get along well with ogres. Although this could be an individual case. It is unknown what they think of the blood elves. They seem to willingly tolerate them and in-game don't express prejudice (this could likely be a gameplay mechanic). In-game faction Revantusk Tribe was a faction introduced to World of Warcraft in patch 1.5. If a Level 60 Horde player were to complete all the quests with the Revantusk trolls, they could reach 340/3000 with them. However, after patch 1.11, the trolls were removed as a faction and are merely to Horde players, like the Brackenwall Village ogres. Before patch 1.11, there were many rumors about the future of the Revantusk trolls as players speculated on what would become of the faction. The two most popular beliefs would be that the trolls would become a Battleground faction, in combat with the Wildhammer Clan, while the other theory saw the trolls becoming a part of a new instance to be introduced to the Hinterlands. Neither rumor became reality as the faction was removed from World of Warcraft. The Wildhammers ended up as part of the Twin Peaks battleground but despite the great enmity between the Wildhammers and the Revantusks, the reintroduced Dragonmaw Clan takes the place as the Horde faction for unknown reasons. Patch changes * * Notes * It was at one point heavily implied that Zul'jin was infact the leader of the Revantusks''Horde Players Guide'', pg 166 , but he ended up as a hostile boss in Zul'aman. References External links ;Old fr:Tribu Vengebroche pl:Revantusk tribe Category:Forest trolls Category:Troll tribes Category:Removed in patch 1.11.0